


oh my love (don't cry when i'm gone)

by amosanguis



Series: a/b/o AUs [7]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alpha Anthony Rizzo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Teammates, Car Accidents, Chicago Cubs, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Premature Birth, Time Skips, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Three years go by and Anthony hits a homer and he waves to the press box and, if he squints, he can see a tiny hand pressed against the glass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Dance in the Graveyards" by Delta Rae  
> \--NICU = Neonatal Intensive Care Unit  
> \--Headcanon: since omegas are the ones who give birth (as far as this particular fic is concerned), they are the "moms." So throughout this fic you will see Kris being referred to as such, with Anthony being the "dad" since he is the alpha.

-z-

 

Anthony drops his phone and he falls to his knees and he screams.

But there’s no time to really mourn – because he has to get to the hospital, he has to see the one member of his family that he has left.

Later the police tell him they caught the guy who ran the red, but the thought does nothing to ease the pain as he watches Kris’s casket being lowered into the ground – thoughts of their too early pup sitting in the NICU.  

(She's never alone, though, because when Anthony's sent home for shower and sleep, there's always a Cub around, usually Javy or Rossy or Addi or Jason.  They all take their shifts without complaint and they steadfastly refuse to let Anthony shoulder this all himself.)

 

-

 

Three months go by and Anthony’s walking out of the hospital with a little bundle in his arms and Rossy and Addi and Joe at his side.  That night, he cries himself to sleep – and he’s echoed by a small voice from across the room.

 

-

 

Three years go by and Anthony hits a homer and he waves to the press box and, if he squints, he can see a tiny hand pressed against the glass.

 

-

 

Six years go by and he shows his little girl videos of her mother, of bright blue eyes and a swing that hits just about anything that came his way.

Christina is starting to ask questions because she’ll be presenting any day now and Anthony answers them all as best he can.  (And Joe and Rossy are always a phone call away to answer those he can't.)

 

-

 

Twelve years go by and Christina slams her door in Anthony’s face and screams that he’s the one who killed mama and the words would hurt if Anthony hadn’t blamed himself all along.  That night, he hears a familiar laugh drifting through the walls.

In the morning, Anthony cooks her her favorite breakfast and says, “I listen to Kris at night, too.”  Then he disappears down the hall and comes back with an old, worn out glove.  “Your mama used this during our World Series win.”

Christina takes the glove and her eyes are red and watery and then she’s throwing herself into Anthony’s arms.

 

-

 

Eighteen years go by and Anthony’s retired now and Christina has chosen her college and Anthony’s just finished packing the car.

“He’d be proud of you,” he says, tugging the brim of the hat Christina was wearing – it had once belonged to Kris and the age of it was beginning to show.

“Thanks, dad,” Christina says.  “I know it hasn’t always been easy between us, but… thank you.”

Anthony smiles and pulls his daughter in close and hugs her tight; he pulls back and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, looks into her too blue eyes that she could’ve only inherited from Kris, and says, “I love you, little one.”

“I love you, too.”

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
